


Keep your enemies close

by whitedandelions



Series: 50 Tomarry/Harrymort Oneshotssss [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Fluff, Identity Porn, M/M, Manipulative Harry Potter, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitedandelions/pseuds/whitedandelions
Summary: Having two identities was ridiculously useful, especially since one of them was a leader of a corrupt organization gunning for world domination.  The other is less so, but Tom loves being a researcher.  It's just unfortunate that Harry, his arch-nemesis, finds his second identity, and then bombards him with an impossible amount of requests he can't turn down.





	Keep your enemies close

 

“Hello?”

Tom dropped the book he was holding, recognizing the voice immediately. He knew he had to get away, but the shock kept him still because there was no way Harry was supposed to be here. The last he heard Harry was still in Saffron City, and that was _far_.

But Harry had an uncanny ability to show up everywhere Tom did not _want_ him to, so really, Tom shouldn’t be surprised at all.

He was though, and that shock kept him still enough that Harry opened the door and caught sight of him.

“Hi,” said Harry, and Tom stared because Harry was smiling at him and Harry never smiled at him. Granted, Harry was usually catching him at a bad time and they were usually battling, but wow, that smile.

“Hi,” he said, and then stuck his hand out like an idiot. A second after, he realized he should really be getting rid of Harry, not introducing himself.

Harry _smiled_ even wider though, and took his hand, shaking it. “I’m Harry,” he said, “are you the researcher here?”

He looked around at the books sprawled absolutely everywhere, a side effect of his Persian wanting his attention. “Yes,” he said, and then continued, “I’m Tom.”

“Hi Tom!” said Harry, “I’ve been trying to find one of the legendary bird pokémon and heard you might be able to help.”

This was when he should turn Harry away, but Tom’s one weakness was theorizing about the legendaries, so he turned and grabbed a book off the shelf.

Their conversation took the better part of the afternoon, and when Harry actually _hugged_ him as he was leaving, Tom swore the whole world spun.

* * *

Tom had to admit that Harry was an exceptional pokémon trainer. Even with him using borrowed weak pokémon to battle him, Tom was still impressed that Harry beat him.

Harry had only been a pokémon trainer for a year despite his age, and still, Harry thwarted Team Rocket’s plans time after time. Tom knew he should be more irked that a teenager was ruining all his plans for world domination, but Harry was so charismatic that Tom couldn’t help being a little charmed.

He had his grunts keep track of Harry after that, trying to plan around Harry’s interference, only to have the twerp show up each and every time.

Harry’s appearance yesterday at his house was still making his head spin though. Being Voldemort, head of Team Rocket, and dealing with Harry was one thing, but being his real self?  Tom was supposed to be an escape from having to deal with imbeciles, an opportunity to theorize with the real academics of the world.

Dealing with Harry was not supposed to be part of that.

But, well, how often would Harry need a researcher’s help?

He chalked up the appearance to a one time thing and forgot about it.

* * *

It was not a one time thing.

“Can you help me?” asked Harry, breathless from running to Tom’s house, and Tom nodded despite himself. He didn’t blame himself though; he was a tad dazed from staring at the Celebi that was floating above Harry’s head.

They spent the afternoon researching about Celebi’s history, and when Tom finally solved Harry’s problem, the pokémon trainer decided to treat him to dinner.

* * *

It got worse after that.

At first, Tom was a charmed by the way Harry kept coming to him for help. And then, it started to eat into the time he set aside for world domination, and it didn’t have an end in sight. Harry would stop by at least once a week, a new legendary in tow and a research plea on his lips. And Tom was _weak_ to knowledge, so he found himself agreeing to help each and every time.

But today? Today was the day he was going to say _no_. Screw ruining his real self’s reputation; Tom was perfectly fine with being Voldemort all the time and having Harry, Kanto’s sweetheart and all-star Pokémon trainer, be upset with him was _okay_.

“Sooo,” said Harry, when Tom opened the door, and Tom watched as Harry brushed past him to come inside. “I have a few questions about Lugia.”

“Hi,” he said, pointedly because Harry hadn’t greeted him at all, and braced himself. “I don’t think I have any books on that legendary.”

“Oh,” said Harry, brightening, “you won’t need books.” He unhooked a pokéball from his belt and then held it in his palm.

To his horror, the pokéball flashed, and then Lugia burst out of it.

For a second, Tom was sure everything was going to be okay.

Then the roof came crashing down.

* * *

“I’m so sorry,” said Harry, “Lugia’s never been in a pokéball before.” He looked at Tom with an earnest expression, as if the explanation was enough to wipe away the fact that Tom’s roof was now gone.

Thankfully, Harry’s Pikachu had reacted in record time, casting a protect over the entity of the house. The roof had still been blasted to the bits, but the debris had fallen off the protective dome and had done no damage.

“I’ll hire construction workers tomorrow,” continued Harry, and then reached out and took Tom’s hand.

Tom stared at their hands together and said nothing.

“In the meantime, come home with me?”

He could go to one of his grunt’s house. He was pretty sure Lucius had a mansion tucked away somewhere. He was just going to say so when he caught sight of Harry’s expression, and his resolve faltered.

“Fine,” he said, and let Harry lead him away.

* * *

“My lord,” simpered Lucius, and Tom panicked, closing the video of his grunt immediately.

Harry wasn’t stupid; if he heard Lucius calling him that, Tom was sure his secret identity would be compromised.

But he was getting desperate. Harry hadn’t let him out of his sight since he moved in, and although Tom was _sure_ Harry could afford better, Harry’s house was small enough that they had to share a bedroom. Actually, he knew Harry could afford larger and bigger houses, because he had information on the houses Harry owned in different cities.

But Harry chose the house that was closer to Tom’s ruined house, and Tom couldn’t rightfully disagree seeing as he shouldn’t have knowledge of Harry’s other houses anyway.

It all came down to Tom not having any alone time at all, and he hadn’t been able to keep track of his grunts in forever.  And that was dangerous, because who knew what they could get up to in his absence.

“So,” said Harry, while they were eating breakfast, “how do you feel about tracking down Suicune with me today?”

Tom took a bite of the egg Harry had prepared for him – overeasy with a dash of salt and pepper just the way he liked it – and considered his earlier dilemma.

But _Suicune_.

He spent one second longer worrying about his grunts, and then nodded, watching as Harry’s face lit up at his response.

* * *

Lucius called him three times.

It was the third day on their camp out for Suicune, and the legendary was nowhere to be seen. He hesitated, and then while Harry was briefly distracted staring at some tracks, he ducked behind a tree.

“My lord!” Lucius practically screamed when he picked up, and Tom hastily covered the speakers with his hand.

“What,” he bit out when he held the phone up to his face. Lucius’ worried face filled the screen.

“We need you back here,” he said, “There’s an emergency.”

“Tell me,” he said, and Lucius shook his head.

“You need to come here, my lord,” he insisted, and then turned when there was screaming on the other end. “I have to go,” he said, turning back to face Tom, and before Tom could say anything, the video ended.

He stood there for a second longer before sighing. There was no way he could leave his grunts alone now.

When he found Harry, Harry was holding a map open, marking it with a red pen.

“Hey,” he said, causing Harry to look up at him, “I have to go take care of something.”

Harry stared at him, and for a second, it seemed as if Harry was going to question him. But then the moment passed, and Harry was nodding. “Me too,” he said, “Let’s meet at the house when we’re done.”

Harry was acting _suspicious_ , but the screams from Lucius’ call were still on his mind, so he didn’t question Harry on where he was going.

* * *

He should had questioned Harry.

“This is the worst time for him to show up,” Lucius was hissing into his ear, and Tom stood as still as possible, acutely aware that he did not have his mask on. He was here as _Tom_ , and Harry would know as soon as he turned around that Tom and Voldemort were the same person.

He kept his mask further in the base, so he hadn’t been expected to be stopped right at the entrance. A frazzled Lucius had met him, and behind him was  _Suicune_. As in the pokémon Harry and he had been tracking for three days. The Suicune had apparently gotten free, and it was taking all of his grunts and their pokémon to keep it put until he came.

He was just about to get Nagini to wrap herself around Suicune when Harry’s voice had floated through the room, and now here he was, frozen with his pokéball in his hand and Lucius’ annoyed face in front of him.

“What are you doing here?” Lucius finally moved, standing in front of Tom and thankfully blocking him from Harry’s view. Tom resolved himself to give Lucius a raise for unthinkingly protecting his secret identity.

Until Harry wiped the floor with him. Lucius had fallen to his knees in defeat, leaving Tom in open view once again.

“Tom?”

Harry sounded shocked, and Tom looked to the roof in hopes Lugia would somehow pop out of Harry’s pokéball and save him from this. Lugia did not, and Tom turned, watching as Harry’s face transformed with surprise.

“What are you doing here?”

“They…” he started, and then in a stroke of genius, “kidnapped me.”

“They kidnapped you?” Harry sounded shocked, and Tom nodded.

“Yes, well, I am a well-known researcher and apparently they got word of our research into Suicune, and…”

He paused because Harry was _laughing_.

“I’m sorry,” said Harry, “but really, Voldemort, that’s the best you can come up with?”

He froze in shock, and Harry used his momentary lapse of thinking to continue. “You keep pictures of your Persian all over your house and I found your stash of Earth Badges in your drawer. I’ve known since forever.”

“Then why invite me into your home?” he asked, when he could finally think again, and found Harry awfully close to him.

He was grinning, “Well, it’s easier to keep an eye on you when you’re living with me.”

“The roof was on purpose,” he accused, and Harry nodded, his eyes bright. “You ruined my house!”

“I’m paying for it,” protested Harry, and Tom glared at the smug prat.

Without another word, he threw the pokéball in his hand, and Nagini popped out of it, already hissing.

“Really, Tom,” said Harry, and then beckoned. The Suicune from earlier jumped gracefully over the both of them, landing right in front of Nagini.

“She’s part of your plan, too?” he asked.

“I’ve caught most of the legendaries,” explained Harry, and it didn’t sound smug, it sounded sheepish.

But that made Tom pause. “So all that research you made me do…”

Harry awkwardly scratched the back of his head, a flush high on his cheeks. “Sorry?”

“Nagini,” he said, soft and angry, “Use bind on Suicune.”

The situation devolved after that, and at the end of his loss, Tom made a getaway.

* * *

So, he had a whole plan and everything.

But his home was still ruined thanks to Harry, and well, Tom wasn’t one to run away from his problems.

When Harry opened the door to his house, Tom was sitting at the dining table, eating the leftovers from last night’s dinner.

“Tom?” Harry’s voice was strangely vulnerable considering how he had orchestrated the whole thing to keep Tom by his side, and Tom rolled his eyes.

“You’re late,” he said, and he continued eating as Harry slowly approached.

“You’re not mad?” asked Harry, sitting down, and Tom pushed over the plate so Harry could take a bite.

“Furious,” said Tom, “but I want to study Suicune, so I’ll take what I can get.”

Harry brightened at that, picking up his half of the sandwich and taking a large bite.

* * *

The construction on the house ended weeks later.

Tom didn’t move back, though he did bully Harry into moving them into a larger mansion.

He only deserved the best, after all, and if Harry wanted him to stop his plans for world domination, well – the least he could do was ignore the fact that Tom got to easily claim power just by being Harry's boyfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, sorry for the late updates to these series, got totally distracted by Christmas and New Year's (hope you all had a great one!). And uh, I'm having way too much fun with crossovers, but I'll probably switch it up soon haha.
> 
> I'm also finally tackling one of my WIP's (Una Animarum) so if you're reading that, I'll be updating it soon!


End file.
